The present invention relates to a system for purification of air in an inner space.
There are many systems of the above-mentioned general type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,524 the same inventor, describe a system of and a method of cooling an interior of a room provided with a wall air conditioning unit has an air conditioning unit installable in a the wall of the room and having an inlet for entering of an outside air and an outlet which is open into the interior of the room, and a guide having one end connected with the output of the air conditioning unit and extending vertically upwardly from the air conditioning unit to an upper area of the room so as to release a cool air not at a level of the air conditioning unit but as the upper level of the room.
However, it is believed that they can be further improved in the sense of increasing the purification quantity of air in providing additional purification aspects.